narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Hyuuga Anshin
Anshin Hyūga (日向安心 Hyūga, Anshin), is an ANBU-level Kunoichi of Konohagakure, a council member and a Side Branch member of the Hyūga Ichizoku. She is a hybrid of the Hyūga and Yuki bloodlines, but shows no Yuki characteristics. After facing a frigid wasteland, Anshin decides to travel with Warren, Harue, and Sera with intent of defeating Serean for the good of the various nations. She is currently with Harue in Konohagakure, informing the Hokage of the events that occurred. cise Chakra Control Hyūga Clan Juinjutsu |shippuden=No |media=Game |jutsu= Water Clone Technique Water Prison Technique Water Release: Gunshot Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field Water Release: Violent Water Wave Water Release: Black Rain Technique Water Release: Ice Darts Technique Water Release: Snake’s Mouth Water Release: Stormy Blockade Water Release: Tearing Torrent Water Release: Water Drowning Technique Water Release: Water Dragon Whip Water Release: Water Whip Water Release: Water Sky Convergence Water Release: Water Wave Palm Water Release: Water Encampment Wall Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave Water Release: Five feeding Sharks Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks Water Release: Great Waterfall Flow Technique Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body Water Needle Palm Bottom Gentle Fist Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Shadow Clone Technique Genjutsu Dissipation Generic Sealing Technique Portable Water Field Exploding Dragon Strike Chakra Enhanced Strength Chakra Suppression Technique Finger Carving Seal Self-Cursing Seal Contract Seal Fūinjutsu Trap |tools= Hyuuga Clan Secret Ointment Senbon Kunai Paralyzing Agent Scrolls Smoke Bombs }} '''Appearance' Anshin has a sort of purity and grace to her that gives her an almost otherworldly allure. Her natural beauty is often envied by others, but more so admired. With fair and flawless skin, pearl colored eyes, and an innocent curve to her countenance, Anshin appears younger than her established age. Due to her general disposition, however, she tends to keep suitors at bay, despite her loveliness. Anshin’s hair is onyx with perhaps a tint of violet to it in certain light settings, and it has recently been cut short. A single strand of her bangs stretches over her forehead to somewhat obscure the mark of a Side Branch member. Anshin is often remarked as smelling of vanilla and coffee, with only hints of cigarette smoke. Anshin looks more aristocratic in her late twenties than she did earlier in life. Taking her assistant job seriously, she dresses for the part while attempting to keep the attire suitable for combat situations. A navy haori is usually placed over a white, short-sleeved kimono that is tied at the waist by a red obi with a blue rope. The haori has the Hyuuga clan symbol pasted on the back, indicating the woman might have less animosity toward her clan after having worked under the Hokage, Kite. The white kimono reaches to her knees and she wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels for footwear. Anshin generally does not wear her forehead protector while working, but she does keep a weapon's pouch hidden beneath the kimono on her right thigh, which she can reach at any time via a slit up that side of the kimono. However, upon taking on a mission to assist Warren, Anshin has since donned other attire. She wears a black, sleeveless turtleneck that shows off her ANBU brand, located on her left shoulder. Her hands are covered in fingerless, black gloves, and she is required to wear a black jacket due to the coldness of the area below sea-level. Her pants are long and a light blue color, whereas her footwear is shin-height and also black. Her hip pouch and kunai holster remain attached to her person. History Anshin was born to a Hyuuga father and Yuki mother in Konohagakure, but did not seem to retain any Yuki bloodline traits. Where her mother was white headed and had the most brilliantly tinted blue orbs while her father, a main branch member to the Hyuuga Ichizoku, donned very dark hair and those pearly eyes of his bloodline. Their love had been a very rocky one due to the fact that the Hyuuga clan feared he would share secrets with the Yuki clan, so branded him as an outcast and a side branch member despite his ‘royal’ blood. As a result, his daughter was also branded, an many teased her about being a hybrid- something she is not necessarily proud of. Her father was killed late one evening after the elders had placed the symbol of the side branch on his daughter, marking her for the rest of her life, and possibly her children’s lives. His rebellion led to his ultimate demise, though he managed to take out one of the members of the main branch in the process. This left Anshin without a father figure, or anyone to teach her the secrets of the Hyuuga Clan, but she was resourceful. Although her mother feared for her safety, very frequently Anshin would creep out the training grounds to watch the other members of her family train and grow more experienced in the clan’s techniques. Her impressive memory helped her learn some of these techniques, but she could not figure out how to activate the Byakugan, something else she was often teased about in the Academy; they often noted her to be weird considering other children activated it on birth. By excelling in her classes in the Academy and becoming well-known in the village for her problem solving capabilities, her Sensei requested that she speak with the Hokage at the time for a “Placement Test,” as he called it. She was only sixteen at the time, but he figured it would be interesting to see what she scored. Her marks far exceeded the man’s expectations, and it was not long after that day that she was recruited in the Intelligence Division. For the first year, she merely learned the ropes, and after this she helped in interrogation and delivered information to the Hokage when needed. She was twenty when she stopped this, deciding that, although it was a good challenge, she found no fulfillment in it, and would seek out another opportunity later in time. For three years she trained for the Chuunin exams, and managed to unlock her ability, but only has a range of fifty meters thus far, like that of standard activation. She plans to further her field of visions while also learning more Water Release techniques. Her mother has since passed away, leaving the woman alone in the world again, for she does not have friends to lean on due to most of her time being spent in the Intelligence Division. Recently she met a man upon the roof of the hospital, who invited her to join a prestigious organization known as the ANBU only a few days later. He also offered her back her status as a Main Branch Hyūga, which he said could be granted by the leader of the Hyūga Ichizoku currently settled in Konohagakure; however, a clash of personality traits insured Anshin would not be allowed back into the Main branch, but she was now certain that the one in charge had no want to destroy her if she left Konohagakure. She still thinks him a brat and prefers to keep out of his presence, but she has been too busy to bother with him anyway. She has just finished testing and was granted the roll of an ANBU member. Hokage's Assistant Not long after being granted the roll of ANBU member, Anshin became part of few that served on the council that made decisions for Konohagakure. She was not well liked within the group and made little effort to make friends with anyone. Her opinions were her own and most often she was the odd one out in the decision making process; however, it seemed one person did share her views, though this would not go expressed until a year after the fact. During an attack on Konoha, which resulted from a long dead skeleton being reanimated an rampaging within the walls of the village, Anshin, along with members of ANBU and a few others, took on the giant beast. They made attempts to stop it from taking out the hospital that went on lockdown, trapping what was apparently criminals inside, but the staff and patients escaped to the academy. It became apparent that villagers and shinobi alike were being possessed by some unknown entity that nearly took over Anshin during her attempts to seal the skeleton beast within another realm. Voices and images assaulted her, bringing out her worst fears and causing emotion to well up in her chest that she had suppressed for so many years. Between her own stubbornness and refusal to be beaten by something she could not see, she was freed from the would-be-shackles. She continued to fight on in collaboration with others, but it was all for not. While having to fend off the corrupted souls and trying to stop the skeletal giant, they also had to come up with a plan to free those that were being controlled. As if driven by something, or someone, the beast suddenly began to wander away toward the cemetery. Those that fought chased after the beast to find out its origins, or completely eradicate it to keep it from returning. Anshin was one of the ones that attempted such, but a blast of corruption, or perhaps chakra, forced her and others back and into the air. It launched the woman back toward the residential area, though in the air she fended off boulders an steel that went flying at her on the same path. The landing was equally as bad as the flight, for she fell right on to a metal pole that had been ripped up from concrete and sliced into her side about two inches deep. At some point, too, she had sprained her ankle to a point where pressure on it was near impossible. Just like that, the creature was gone. The woman met a man by the name of Yukio as she was staggering back to her home, which was still standing after the chaos, and he assisted her back to her dwelling with minor resistance from the Hyuuga. She patched herself up and the two lounged around outside the home while drinking coffee after things had settled. It would be weeks before she recovered and she did not see him from that point on. It was as if he never existed, or perhaps he was a hallucination. Whatever the case may have been, it was during this time a new Hokage was put into place- a Hyuuga by the name of Kite. After she had mostly recovered, she was called into the Hyuuga compound where she was offered a job as his assistant. It was a step up in the political world, but held little meaning in the shinobi work force. Regardless, she took on the job and began studying herbology at the time as well. Though still part of ANBU, she does not spend much time outside of the office, for she usually spends her time organizing meetings, delivering paperwork, and directing people. On her days off, Anshin is often found in the library where she frequently researches herbs and their uses. Recently she began having thoughts about creating her own medication, such as antidotes, painkillers, and antibiotics for infections, poisons, and everyday injuries. Though most of her work hasn't been perfected, she does have some background working with herbs from learning how to make the Hyuuga clan's Secret Ointment, which helps heal small wounds rather quickly. She can make basics salves and balms, but is working to extend her knowledge, as well as increase her basic first-aide skills. She has no real interest in the medical field, primarily because she detests hospitals, so this is all for personal use, including any medical techniques she may pick up during her research. She recently returned from a trip to Uzushiogakure, her intention having been to find out what she could about a man named Yujo, who had supposedly attacked members of Konohagakure. She was attempting to avoid war, but was given no information by Genesis Uzumaki, who left her to her own devices in a bunker. Once she grew tired of waiting for him, she returned to Konoha, only to find that the place had been attacked during her absence. Warren's Tag-along: War on Serean To be added... Persona Anshin is a loner, primarily keeping to herself and reading a novel of some kind. She is not known for holding conversations very long and, more often than not, they result in a dispute. She blames her sharp wit and inability to control her sarcastic remarks for this; however, she has been known to show restraint in this area. Being a bookworm, Anshin developed a fondness for history, perhaps indicating she has an old soul. Her love of knowledge and the pursuit of it has led her to research of Fuuinjutsu and old-fashioned medical remedies, the latter of which she has done in order to avoid hospitals. This curiosity has, on more than one occasion, also caused her problems- particularly when it comes to other people. The woman has a logical head on her shoulders, for she is rarely driven by emotion, yet she has a bitter and grudge-holding nature about herself. Her wisdom and use of logic has resulted in her being placed in a prestigious position on Konohagakure's Council, as well as a position as the Hokage's assistant; however, she readily admits that both positions are better suited for political gain than use in the shinobi ranks. She holds her position in the ANBU higher than any other accomplishment, indicating she may feel that her hard work as a kunoichi is more important than any political vices she finds herself in. Anshin has a peculiar way of interacting with others, because she won't often play nice, but her ways of wording jabs can be seen as almost playful or jesting. During her trek with Warren through the icy wasteland to retrieve information on Serean, she often replied sarcastically or cuttingly to him and Harue, but it was mostly Warren who would shut down her biting remarks. Warren's general personality seems to fuel her behavior, which she labels as "bad," so it could be that she was simply communicating with him in her own strange way; in fact, while in Iwagakure, she mentally notes that she has spoken out of turn after having a brief, embarrassing taunting match between her and the man. That being said, Anshin also has trouble verbalizing words of comfort; this is noted frequently in regards to interactions with Harue. The Hyuuga doesn't often trust people and hasn't ever let anyone in, thus she can be noted to have few acquaintances, and even fewer she calls a friend. Since she is rather logical, she tends to view things objectively. Bias does not often skew her judgement, but she seems to enjoy arguing. Anshin also seems honorable, perhaps to the point of stupidity, as she has willingly risked her own life to save someone else's, and taken on responsibility she didn't have to bear. She is far from self-serving, but her interests do not lie with who holds the most power; rather, she has her own ideals and thoughts and will uphold them irregardless of the consequences. The Hyuuga has been noted by others to be stubborn, even to the point of disregarding an injury if it means completing a mission, or a task she has set for herself. During her trip to the Arctic with Warren and Harue, she sustained an injury to her hip and her eyes became heavily strained, but she argued fiercely against Warren's statement that she should stay behind, or return to Konohagakure, for the duration of the trip. In the end, she pushed aside her pride and requested help from Harue so that she may be capable of continuing on the trip. Anshin is seen as cold and candid to the point of being rude, and no one has really seen much else out of her. Keeping her innermost thoughts to herself doesn't tend to help her appear any more approachable, as she carries her own burdens and refuses- more often than not- to let anyone help her. To some degree, her interactions with her current travel companion make her appear more human, for she has displayed a slightly wider range of emotional reactions. Facts - Anshin loves any type of sea food. - Anshin is addicted to coffee and cigarettes, although has tried to quit the latter. - She has no alcohol tolerance. - Her favorite pastime is star gazing. - Anshin can most often be found in the library, or at work in the Hokage's Office. - Her favorite technique is the Palm Bottom. - Images are credited to Kia Amazona and Tatsuyuki Tanaka Outfit Edited by Hyuugaa. Category:Female